Scarlet Clouds
by lStarFirel
Summary: Gabriella is like Bella in more ways than one, but when she finds out how much she would really have to sacrifice for the one she loves, especially when that person is already dead, which choices will she make?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Gabriella is like Bella in more ways than one, but when she finds out how much she would really have to sacrifice for the one she loves, especially when that person is already dead, which choices will she make?**

Scarlet Clouds by Gabriella Hart

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Every night I go to bed, I dream about lying under scarlet clouds with someone like Edward. It was so beautiful, it was not too dark and the red of the sky shone on our skin. In that dream I could hear the trees rustle sweetly as the wind became unsettled. The smell of lavender filled my nose. We were lying in a field of lavender flowers and everything about the world that made life hard was no more.

This is my dream. This is my wish. This is what I long for.....

I was in a jet black princess dress that exposed my shoulders and I was barefooted. He was in a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and a neck tie. We would lie there for hours, or, in my dream it felt like hours. He was holding my hand so tightly, not enough to hurt me but just enough to hold me so I wouldn't disappear from him and he wouldn't disappear from me.

I could hear the birds chirping in the distance. If only you could see what I see every night I go to bed. If I had to guess what heaven would look like, this would be it.

It was beautiful....

As I lay there, I looked at him, but I couldn't see his face. It was dark, like it was missing. Every time I dream that dream, I never see his face. Still, I look forward to that dream every night.

This dream started coming to me ever since I started reading Twilight. The way twilight makes me feel is amazing. Its not because Edward Cullen is a stud why I'm absolutely obsessed with it, but because of what the story is all about. Its about an ordinary girl making the decision to give up her life for the one she loves, a vampire. I always wished I could find love like that.

Sadly, this is the real world, and vampires don't exist in this world. I hope someday I will find a man that is just like Edward, no matter how impossible it is.

I open my eyes and am immediately greeted by the rays of the sun.

I wish I didn't wake up. I wish I could die a sweet death and stay in my dream forever. I would kiss my mother and my father goodbye and lay in the lavender fields with him till even heaven was no more.

I sluggishly slid out of my bed like syrup pouring off the side of a table and stood in front of my mirror. People flatter me everywhere I go,I mean, they try to flatter me... They tell me how beautiful I am, but that's all just a facade they put on, that's what I think. As I stared in the mirror, the sun that shone through my window illuminated my hair which was a dark shade of brown. My hair reached my back and my bangs almost touched my eye lids. My skin tone was frighteningly pale. My face was oval, which I hate. I think the main reason I hate it is because everyone else loves it. As I looked in the mirror I stared at my teal colored eyes. My eyes are the only things on me that I love. I foolishly started comparing my self to Bella. As if to prepare myself if an _"Edward"comes_ along. I stared at my figure which was not so nice. My boobs... are significantly bigger than Bella's. I'm sure now that if Edward saw me he wouldn't have liked me, he would have just killed me just to put me out of my misery.

Talk about self esteem issues....

After I had a shower and put on some clothes, I headed downstairs to greet my mother good morning.

"Morning mom, what's new?"

It was not before a dish she was washing fell from her hands that I realized she was very tense and looked as if someone had just hit her in her head.

"Mom,you okay?"

There was this, spine tingling pause for what seemed like 5 minutes, but really was only about 5 seconds.

She sighed saying, "No honey, I'm not."

She turned around from the sink and stared me in my face. Now I'm starting to get worried. The look she gave me was a mixture of concern, fright and sadness. How she does it....beats me.

I impatiently asked her, "Then what is it?"

She slowly walked over to me, still focusing her eyes on mine.

You're going to go live with your father for a couple of months.

I was eating some honey glazed pecans and almost choked.

-Coughs! - "M mm...Um...I'm a bit confused mom; you want me to go live with dad....why?"

I haven't seen my father in ages and going there now would be so awkward. Its not that I hated my father or anything; I'm just not a big fan of sudden change. Bill was his name; he lived in this place (forgot what its called) that's better off being called the North Pole because it was extremely cold. I visited him there about once or twice after the divorce and I vowed never to return. I reassured my father long distance calls would suffice because I refuse to go back there. Going back now would just make life harder on me and the people around me.

My mother replied. I need some time alone honey, just to think about things.

What does she mean I bet your thinking? I was hoping you could tell me.

So many things have happened. When you think about the divorce, her losing her job, grandfather dying, its impossible to decide what was wrong. Maybe everything was wrong and she was on the verge of losing it. I could talk to her, and reassure her that I'm here for her but I'm not the comforting type.

I immediately felt a wave of guilt crash against my heart. If I had went through so much I would want some time alone too, just to get things straight with myself. I would just have to swallow it and go live with my father for a few months; I just hope my mother bounces back sooner than I expect.

"O - Okay mom, when should I leave?"

She gave me this puzzling stare, like she was confused at me arriving at a decision so sudden. Frankly I found it rather annoying. One of the pecans fell out of the bowl. I was pretty sure it was intimidated by the stare my mother was giving me too.

"Ch- what is it?!"

She responded saying, "Brie... you seem really calm about this"

Well that's just dumb, its not like she asked me if I could go, she told me to. It kind of seems like she deliberately told me to go live with my father just to see what I would say.

"Yeah, well, Ive had a change of heart"

Change of heart meaning I rather not be here when you're crying yourself to sleep at nights.

We both were there, staring at each other. She was starting to annoy me. My mother had the most annoying stare in the world. That's just my opinion. She would lift her eyebrows all the way up, like she was trying to see if it would touch the sky.

"Mom, what the hell are you trying to do?! Stare into my soul or something?"

She replied saying,"No Hun, I just want to make sure you re not doing anything you don't want to do."

To myself I thought, Its a little too late for that now

"No mom, its okay. Besides, it might be good to see Bill again. I haven't seen him in ages."

That's me lying so I don't hurt anybody's feelings. I do it a lot. I love my father, really I do, but its just the location. Rogers Pass, Montana is where Bill lived (I just remembered). Its like so far away from my home in New York. This is one trip I am going to dread, but this is also one thing I really have to do for the sake of my mother and for myself, in a sense. My mother made the reservations for the flight and I wearily counted down the days when I had to go live with my father. To make it even worse, Ive been registered to attend school there until it was time for me to come back. It was as if I was starting my life over. I would have to make new friends which is not so easy to do on my part and I would have to introduce myself at school. I absolutely hate introductions, they give me cramps.

It was Nov 10 and I was scheduled to leave on the twelfth. In these times, 2 days seem to pass like 2 hours. It was raining and luckily for me, I loved the rain. The way it smelled the way it felt, the way it looks. I love it. I decided to read my twilight book while the weather was perfect.

I threw myself on the bed and took up the twilight book. Twilight was my favorite book. It was my high when I needed to escape, especially in my situation now. I realized that I can relate to Bella with her having to move in with her father and going to a new school. I softly chuckled to myself. It was really weird how much of a coincidence it was and how much Bella and I had in common. In a sense, I felt kind of proud.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" I recited to my self.

That was my favorite line from the twilight book. I wish I could fall in love with a lion.... not literally

I read for about an hour. The only reason I stopped was because I didn't want to finish the book so quickly. Then again.... I could always read it over.

It was Nov, 12 and all my stuff had been packed. All I was doing now was waiting for my dad to pick me up so we could both go back to Rogers foot or pass or whatever its name is. It was 9 in the morning and it was an 11:00 flight, so I had time to kill, but knowing myself I just sat on the porch and read twilight. When my dad arrived, mom was fast asleep. I kissed her on her cheek and told her goodbye and that I loved her and that was where my new journey began.

The ride to airport was pretty short, thankfully.

While my dad and I were waiting to get on the plane, I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. What he said next was so random; it almost gave me headache thinking about it.

"So.... found any boyfriends?"

I don't know if my reaction to his question scared him, but I gave him the fiercest look that I could and he changed the subject. I haven t seen him in ages and he asks me about whether or not I have a boyfriend.... real cool dad.

The plane ride was a 5 hour ride. If it wasn't for my twilight book I would have died from boredom. My dad sat beside me sleeping like a baby. Practically everyone in the plane was sleeping like a baby. Five hour flights do that to you. Then again, they would be the luckier one's if the plane was to crash right now. Nothing's better than dying in your sleep.

Finally, the flight was over, but my dad was still sleeping.

"Dad, dad.... Dad, wake up"

After shouting at him for some time, he still wouldn't wake up. The plane was almost empty so I went to plan B.

- WHAP!-

"HUH! HUH! HUH! Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" he said, while rubbing his head.

I hit dad in his head with the twilight book, I was sure it was the only way to get him to wake up.

"We're here..."

He responded saying,"well....yeah, but whats with the abuse"

I scoffed and ushered him off the plane.

It was in the after noon and we were on our way home. Home for dad, but not for me. The drive up to Rogers.... Pass? Yeah... the drive up to Rogers Pass was really peaceful. As we traveled the winding road, I loved the feel of the cold air against my skin. I wound down my window so I could get the full blast of the cool mountain air. I could smell the scent of trees and grass and I could hear the twitter of birds. We were surrounded by millions of trees, which I totally enjoyed. As I stared in the forest, I could see a deer running, like it was following us, but it eventually stopped and disappeared.

When we arrived at Rogers Pass, there was quite some human activity going on, must be because of December. Human activity is good even though I'm not a people person. My dads house was....okay, but still not as comfortable as back at home. Bill showed me my room and then continued to reminiscing about the olden days but I convinced him I wanted to use the bathroom and ditched him. After I realized it was safe, I head back to my room and stared outside through my window.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Bill was busy working on his car so I got it myself.

What I saw on the other side of the door took my breath away. It was this beautiful pale skinned angel, his hair was blonde and short and his eyes were jet black, totally stunning. I was struggling with myself not to cry because if I did, what would I tell him?

"Oh my god you're so beautiful?"

We stood there for a moment and neither of us said anything.

Then he said something...

"Hello Gabriella, you must be new here. I'm Collin Thomas. Welcome to Rogers Pass"

"Thanks", I said.

I was surprised I even had the slightest bit of strength to say something. This man was truly stunning appearance wise.

I shook his hand and then I felt my self fall flat on my back in the house. I could feel my body go rigid and a wave of ice cold air rushed over my body. I heard someone shouting my name telling me to run. She was telling me to run as fast I could and never look back. I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest. It was eerie. The trees weren't even green. Their leaves were black and looked dead. I knew I was in a dream, but I didn't know how to wake up. The whole forest was surrounded by fog and everything looked like it came right out of a horror movie. The ground was muddy and covered in dead leaves.

All of a sudden I felt something grab my leg and I jumped. It was a girl, a sickly girl and she was on the ground staring into my face.

"Who are you i asked her?", Then I took a good look at her. She looked exactly like me! She was me! She was covered in blood and looked as if she was almost massacred.

She started to speak...

"Gabriella, run, please run!", she started to cry.

"Please run away from here, he will hurt you in the end"

I slowly asked her."Who- who will hurt me?"

"Se..."

She didn't get to finish his name. I quickly realized that something or someone was coming.

She stopped and looked behind her.

"He's coming!" she shouted

"Run you idiot! don't you want to live? Run!"

I couldn't. I just stood there. This was all too much to register, why would anyone want to kill me? Even though it was a dream, it felt so real. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck lift as the sickly replication of me screeched like a maniac.

As I heard the footsteps getting closer, the girl on the ground, her screams were slowly becoming no more than a faint whisper.

I saw him stop and stare from me to the girl on the ground and he stepped on her, commanding her to shut up. He started to speak, and even though i was utterly scared out of my mind, his voice was so beautiful, it was almost unbearable to listen to.

"So youre the one called Gabrielle..."

All of a sudden I hear my dad.

"Brie! Brie!..wake up!"

Before I did anything else, I started to run as fast as I could toward my father's voice. I looked behind me to see if he was following, but he stood still. The only thing that I saw moving at that point was the girl who looked exactly like me struggling to escape the soles of his shoes. This dream was too weird, too random and too frightening to linger in. I want to remember nothing of this dream when I wake up, no matter how confusing and how many answers it sought.

But still...


	2. Chapter 2: Another weird dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Another weird Dream

I opened my eyes and I saw Mr. Thomas and my dad staring down at me with their eyes widened. I scratched my eyes just to make sure I wasn't still in the dream. I was so confused, probably because of the impact of the fall on the house's concrete floor. Luckily I didn't injure myself or anything, but I had a head splitting migraine that seriously hurt.

Bill said in a concerned voice,

"You took quite a fall there kiddo, you feeling okay?"

"No…, my head is killing me" I replied.

Mr. Thomas suggested that I rest for the rest of the day. He stated that concussions were very serious and sometimes led to something even more serious. I plead no contest and went upstairs to lie down. As I was heading to my room, I realized that beautiful Mr. Thomas did not leave. He actually stayed to talk to my father. It's not like me to pry, but I needed to know at least a little bit about the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

Right at the top of the stairs, I crouched down and peered through the mini pillars of the stairs. I could see their mouths moving, but I could hardly hear anything, so I descended a step further toward them.

"I need to ask you a favor Bill…" said Mr. Thomas.

My father did this little shake in the couch as if making him self comfortable in preparation of what he was about to be asked.

"Okay, shoot"

"I have some relatives coming down tomorrow. They're kids and I was never a big fan of free school days, so I was hoping if you could help me get them into Meadows Lake."

Meadows Lake was the name of the new high school I was going to. My dad crumpled his face together like crushed paper. Apparently he was trying to decide whether or not he would be able to do what Mr. Thomas was asking him. My parents are retards when it comes to facial expressions.

"Umm…dang, I don't know Collin. Meadows is complaining about over crowding. I practically had to break an arm and a leg just to get Brie in there."

It was obvious Mr. Thomas was starting to get irritated. He grabbed his leg and started tugging on his pants, almost as if he was feeling pain or something.

"Please Bill, it's only 2 kids. There must be some room. I promise they won't be a burden."

I started to wonder what made Mr. Thomas think _my_ dad could get his kids into Meadows Lake. Then I remembered over hearing my mom talking about my dad's best friend and me going to the high school in Rogers Pass. I did the math and I figured the principal must be dad's best friend.

My father sighed and scrambled to find a pen and paper. There was an old piece of paper by the entertainment set and he had a pen in his pocket. He sat back down beside Mr. Thomas and straightened out the crumpled paper.

"Okay, but if they don't get in don't blame me. What are their names?"

"Thank you so much Bill. Their names are Sebastian and Stephan Thomas."

My dad slowly lifted his head from the paper and gave Mr. Thomas this puzzled look.

"I didn't know you had kids Collin…"

Mr. Thomas only gave this spine tingling grin and responded saying,

"Well now you know. Thank you so much again Bill, I really appreciate it. I will be off now, and remind Gabriella that she should get some rest."

After I heard what he said I forced my self not to gasp. Apparently I was sitting too close to the edge of one of the steps and almost fell down the stairs. I regained my mental and physical balance and ascended a step further back up the stairs. Did he really know I was there the whole time…?

Even my dad realized it too.

"Huh…? I think she would have made it to her room by now Collin…"

I saw the Mr. Thomas glance at me from downstairs and then took his leave.

Before my dad saw me I ran to my room and dropped myself on my bed.

_Well, that was awkward…_I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and started to day dream about my fantasy vampire lover and me. Even though I was awake, I swore that I could smell lavenders, real lavenders. I took a deep breath in and it was almost euphoric. I opened my eyes and a strange realization swept over me.

I shot upright in the bed bewildered. Something wasn't right I told myself. Something DEFINITELY was not right.

My so called concussion was not a concussion at all!

"I didn't faint when I hit my head, I fainted when…."

I jumped off my bed just in time to see Mr. Thomas driving out of the driveway in his black BMW.

_Damnnn, hot car…_

Before he completely left my sight he shot a look at me that forced me to duck under the window sill.

I slowly peered over the window sill to make sure he was gone; he had a pretty weird way of showing you he knew you were there, while you're thinking he's completely unaware of your presence or that you were looking at him.

When I realized he was gone, I slumped under the window and stared down at my hands. I didn't get a concussion. When I held his hand, I got knocked out. It was so weird. Why was he so sure that it was a concussion? In my mind I started to battle with my self.

"Maybe…"

"…. No that's impossible"

"But maybe…"

"No, too impossible"

_God, listen to you. Why are you even lingering on this subject? It's so stupid. You passed out and that was it._

Yeah… all I did was pass out, there's no need to touch back on this subject. Besides I'm hungry as hell and I'm not one to mess with my food, even though I'm not the fattest person in the world.

It was in the afternoon and I was preparing dinner for my dad and me. Both of us had a strong debate about whether we should have steak and mashed potatoes or fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I won of course, fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

As I stood over the pot of chicken frying in the hot oil, I started to remember the visions I had when I passed out. I promised myself I would not linger on it, for I was sure it was just my brain going into overdrive from the impact of the fall, but it was so… weird.

I couldn't help but wonder what it signified. Was it saying that my demise was not far away? Was the dream actually giving me clues to who would be my killer? The man who was standing on the girl, I didn't even get to see his face. The only information I have on him is his voice, and oh what a voice it was. I could hear a toxic combination of death and lust in voice.

_Flashback:_

* * *

"So you're the one called Gabriella…"

Just the way he said it. It was like he knew who I was and he wanted to find out more about me, but at the same time I can't help but get the feeling that he wanted to hurt me. Mr. Thomas was another weird one too. I don't know… something about him just seemed so… I'm trying to find the right word… mystical. His appearance, the way he talked, the way he always seemed to know I was looking at him…, and his hand, it was so…

"Oww!"

Some hot oil flew out of the pan and landed right on my hand. I was so deep in thought that I totally forgot that I was standing over a pan of hot oil. I quickly dabbed my hand with cold water before it could get swollen.

After I had finished preparing dinner, dad and I sat and ate and talked…somewhat.

"So… you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

He said it with such ease; it was almost like he was trying to sound cool.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. I'm going to try not to be that really _keeps to them selves' kind of person_. I know we're supposed to be doing this for mom, but I really think I should take this opportunity to change."

I saw my dad widen his eyes at me and then he gave this little chuckle. He rested his hand on the table and then reached across the table to hold my hand.

"I don't want you to change Brie. Not in a million years would I want you to change. I just want you to be happy while you're here and possibly engage in some human interaction."

I smiled at him, really happy he said that. But truth be told, I want to change a bit… for myself. Still… it's good to know that he feels that way.

I saw him stretch across the table as if he was going to hug me, which is a strict no no in my book.

"Woho there cowboy… no hugging… you know better than that"

He laughed and said goodnight and I watched him from my chair as he went up stairs. As I sat at the table, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:30.

I decided just to try on some clothes for tomorrow. It wasn't like me to do that, but it was all apart of me wanting to change. I took the last sip of lemonade, washed the dishes and ran upstairs to do my little fashion show I had planned.

I began to throw everything out of my suitcase onto my bed, not take…throw…

After I had finished mistreating my belongings, I scanned through them just to see what I had available.

I tried on Ed Hardy shirts, polo shirts, cardigans, a few regular T-shirts here and there…which was all I really had.

All I had when it came to jeans and footwear were skinny jeans and converse sneakers. I had a few ballet shoes… about 3.

Yup...I was a real fashion guru.

I finally decided that I would go pink for tomorrow. I would usually go black…but like I said, it's all a part of the changing process.

I decided to wear a pink Ed hardy shirt, skinny jeans and my pink and black skeletons converse. For accessories, I planned on wearing hand warmers, since it was going to be so cold.

"Well, that's it for the outfit for tomorrow"

I looked at the clock to see what time it was and it only said 8:30. I was planning on going to bed at 9 so I still had about half an hour to blow off.

I jumped in the shower and had the most wonderful bath that I had had in ages. After I finished, I threw on a large shirt and practically fell in the bed.

My window was still open and the large moon greeted me with open arms. I was staring at it on my back, but I turned on my side toward the window so I could stare at it till I fell asleep.

When I fell asleep, I opened my eyes to my dream that I wait for every night. The clouds were still bright red; the trees were still rustling in the wind, the birds were still chirping and he was still holding my hand.

Then something happened that never happened before. He started speaking…

"Gabriella"

I was shocked out of my mind. I squinted at him before I answered.

"Yes?"

Then I realized his voice was getting louder.

"Gabriella"

"What, what is it? What do you want to say?"

"GABRIELLA"

At that exact moment he pounced at me. I placed my hands in front of me and forced him away but he still kept coming. When he came at me again I realized he was trying me to bite me. When I looked at his face, it was not pretty AT ALL. His face was twisted and he had no eyes or nose. The only thing that I was sure of that was on his face were his teeth. These long saber tooth tiger teeth were just staring at me. He was snarling and he scratched my hand. I managed to push him off but he still came at me. I took my hand and with all my might I punched him.

He staggered and I took the chance to run. Even though it's a dream, I still don't want to sit around and wait to find out how I would die in this dream.

It was very hard to run because I was still in the princess dress. As I ran I could hear him panting and snarling behind me. I dare not look back at him. I just kept running.

"Wake up Gabriella!" I told my self.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

As I ran, I felt myself sink into something wet. I realized it was a pond. I was going to jump out, afraid that I might drown, but there was something much more dangerous above me.

I looked up at the bloodshot sky from underwater and I saw him. He stopped right at the edge of the pond and he started sniffing..._sniffing… wtf?_

He stood there scanning, making sure he didn't miss me. I was starting to run out of my own oxygen. I had to cover my mouth so as not to let any bubbles escape at the surface. If that happened he would know I was underwater.

Then I saw him slowly turn his head toward the pond. I was hoping that the place was dark enough to hide me, but it looked like he was looking straight at me.

While he was looking at the pond, he turned his head side ways, when he did that I was sure he saw me. He made this loud snarl and he disappeared from my sight. Even though it's not the smartest idea, I instantly popped out of the water and took in a deep breath and started coughing. I scanned the forest, making sure he was nowhere in sight. I came out of the pond, sure that he was gone. My dress no longer puffy and frilly like it used to be because of the water.

I stood there for a moment, wondering why I won't wake up. I started to look at myself then looked at me hands, I even pinched myself. But I still wouldn't wake up. While I was staring at my hands, I heard the rustling of the grass and then I looked up.

He punched me in the face which sent me flying back into the pond. I was completely knocked out. While I was in the pond, I was semi unconscious; I partly opened my eyes to see him swimming towards me. The blood from my nose stained the water before my eyes. I saw him open his mouth wider than any human could, ready to devour my face.

And then I woke up. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Then I vomited in the toilet. I threw some water on my face and stared at myself.

"What is happening to me…?"

I came out of the bathroom and stood there for a second… just stood there. Then I looked at the twilight book.

"Scary vampire book equals scary vampire dreams, one more change I need to make in my life."

* * *

**Wow it seems that Gabriella is going a little crazy don't you think, is it just her or is it all that twilight she's reading? Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
